fan_fiction_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice/Part 1
This is the pilot episode of the TV series "Alice". Story It all starts with Charles Kingsleigh talking discussing something with his 2 freinds,suddenly Alice walks by,"Daddy,I can't sleep." she says,"One second gentlemen." says Charles,and he takes Alice to bed. 15 Years Later Alice is in a wagon with her sister and mother,they're going to a birthdayparty of one of Helen's co-workers,when they arrive Margaret's husband opens the door for them,"Lowell! What're you doing here?" asks Margaret,"I came here for the party of course,and for you." says Lowell,"And remember Alice,never talk to strangers." says Helen.Alice goes out for a walk,and she sees a rabbit,she follows the rabbit.Suddenly the rabbit dissappears behind a tree,Alice goes to look at the tree,there's a giant hole in it.She looks into the hole but she can't see anything,she looks a little bit deeper and suddenly she falls down the hole.It looks like the hole is endless,Alice falls,and falls,and falls,suddenly she falls on the ground.she sees a door "Through Here!" it says,Alice opens the door,but when she goes through it the door dissappears behind her.Suddenly she is in a forest.She gets up and asks herself "Where am I?",she sees the rabbit again,she goes towards the rabbit,and when she reaches towards it the rabbit says "Hey!What do you think you're doin'?","Can you speak?" asks Alice,"Of course I can speak.I'm McTwisp by the way" says McTwisp,"I'm Alice,where am I?" asks Alice,"Ahhh,a newling huh? This is Wonderland! The most magical place in the world,the home of lot's of fairytales!" says McTwisp.McTwisp looks at his watch,"Oh! I forgot,time's runnin' out! Sorry,gotta go!" McTwisp said as he hopped away."What a strange rabbit." says Alice while she giggles.Alice walks through the forest as she sees a village in front of her,she runs towards the village.She sees a hat store and goes inside,"Welcome,welcome!" the man says."I am the Mad Hatter,but call me Matt if you want!" says the Mad Hatter,"Well I'm Alice." Alice said. Alice sees a mouse,"Who is he?" asks Alice."It's a she! And I'm Mallymkun,just so you know!" says the mouse. "Sorry for that,she can be a bit agressive to strangers sometimes." says the Hatter.Suddenly tea cups and hats start flying through the air,"Ghosts!" Alice says,"Haha,there's no ghosts,don't worry." says the Hatter,"Chessur,show yourself." says the Hatter,"Fine." Alice hears,a purple cat with pink stripes and big green eyes appears out of nowhere."Who's he?" asks Alice,"That's Chessur,he always tries to prank the customers." says Mallymkun.They suddenly hear glass breaking,loud screams are coming from the street.Hatter runs to the windows,"Oh no,everybody grab your things! We're getting out of here!" says Hatter,"What is it?" ask Alice,"It's the Card Soldiers.We gotta get out now!" says the Mad Hatter.Chessur,Alice,Hatter and Mallymkun go out the backdoor,they're running in the woods,"Who where those men?" Alice asks,"Card Soldiers,from the evil Queen of Hearts,she rules this place,me,Chessur and Mallymkun took refuge in this town,we are loyal to her sister the White Queen." says Hatter,they stop and pull out a tent,"We're staying here for now." says Hatter.Later that night they're telling stories and are roasting marshmallows around the campfire,Alice explains everything about how she came to Wonderland.The sun gets up,and Hatter wakes the rest up."We gotta go,we can't stay here,it's to close to where we last saw the Card Soldiers." says Hatter,they start running again when they stumble across a hare in a tuxedo,he has two Card Soldiers with him."Hello there." says the rabbit while looking at Hatter,Chessur,Alice and Mallymkun... Characters * Charles Kingsleigh * Unnamed Freind 1 * Unnamed Freind 2 * Alice Kingsleigh * Margaret Kingsleigh * Helen Kingsleigh * Lowell Manchester * Several Unnamed People * McTwisp * Mad Hatter * Mallymkun * Chessur * Card Soldiers * The Queen Of Hearts(Mentioned) * The White Queen(Mentioned) * The Horrible Hare Category:Alice Category:Alice Episodes Category:Alice Season 1 Category:Pilots